thewildonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of season one, and thus the first episode of the series as a whole. James comes up with a killer plan: assemble a few of his good friends into one huge group in order for them to have loads of fun during the summer holiday in what they call the Epic Summer of Fun. However, the group has trouble agreeing what to do during the vacation and the whole plan begins to look like chaos. Plot Class in in session - but not for long. About a minute into a long an agonizing leture by Mrs. Weber, the school bell finally rings, meaning that the school year is over. Students cheer and leave the classroom in a great and noisy celebration. In the hallways, some students begin a last-minute buzz to sign yearbooks, and others are busy with graffiti on the school walls. Everything is a mess, but kids are happy, and that's all that matters in the moment as they hop on the bus to begin their summer holidays. James Kendrick is, to put it simply, bored. It's about a week into summer and he's done absolutely nothing interesting. Worried about wasting the summer, he calls his girlfriend, Amy Jordan, and sets up a date. However, during the date he tries to have sex with her, and she gets angry and emotional, telling James that he never listens to her. Amy reminds James yet again that she doesn't want to have sex until she's married. When James says that he doesn't know if he can wait that long, Amy walks out. An upset James calls Chloe, Amy's biggest rival, asks her to come over, and has sex with her. The next day, James calls Amy and apologizes for not listening to her and respecting her. He also asks her to meet up with him at the park later. Amy says yes. She rides to the park on her bike to find Drew Simpleton and Robinson Maxwell there. Robinson seems to be studying an ant in the grass. Amy looks confused but doesn't approach them and James soon arrives, hugging her from behind as he kisses her. Robinson and Drew look up to see this and Robinson expresses his digust at their romantic gesture. James then explains that he's happy because he has a great idea which involves Robinson and Drew. Robinson, Drew and Amy are sitting in James's living room looking pretty happy about the plans James has made for them. They seem upbeat and are talking about how this will be the best summer of the year. James walks up to them and sits down on the table in front of them and tells them that they aren't going to be the only people who are part of the plan. Robinson hopes they don't get any more idiots. Drew agrees and Amy looks at him after he gets distracted by a butterfly (at which sight he asks, "Is it really made out of butter?"), wondering whether or not to tell him that he's the idiot. James and Robinson signal not to. James approaches best friends Tiffany West and Kelsey Joubert, offering to have them join the group. When Tiffany questions the type of group, James reveals that their plan is called the Epic Summer of Fun, and put in a ball it is just a basic way to have fun in the sun. Tiffany and Kelsey agree to join. Afterwards, James approaches the new kid, foreigner Léon Favreau, and asks him to join the troop. Léon is initially wary of joining, but James eventually convinces him, and he decides to become a member. James is seen later that night making out with Amy. She quickly leaves to go to the bathroom when James gets a text from Chloe, which reads, "should i come over now?" He quickly texts back, "no, i got her". He puts the phone in his pocket just as Amy returns and starts making out with her again. The next day, James assembles the group for a meeting, but it doesn't go over well. Tiffany makes fun of Drew for being stupid and Robinson eventually attacks her physically. Léon struggles to understand Kelsey's frequent use of sarcasm, and she quickly grows annoyed and leaves. When James tries to get Amy turned on, she grows repulsed and they begin to argue about sex. When James remarks that Chloe is much better at meeting his needs than Amy, she grows suspicious, and James ultimately reveals that he had sex with her. Amy, beginning to get tearful, decides to leave, and the others follow shortly afterwards. Robinson and Drew are seen hanging out together on Robinson's bed looking through pictures of themselves at camp when they were about eight years old. Robinson remembers trying to research Drew's stupidity because it marveled him that he was so dumb and Drew reveals he attempted to extract Robinson's smarts by sleeping next to him in their cabin. Robinson tells Drew that he's really happy they became best friends and kisses him, with Drew following through. Chloe texts James again, asking "u need some1 around? ;)". James replies, "we're over" and turns off his phone. James assembles another meeting, to which Amy doesn't show off. Tiffany immediately calls him a dick, and the group fills Kelsey in on what she missed in the last meeting. James agrees he's a terrible guy, but he doesn't want to have a terrible summer and is committed to making things work with Amy and having a great summer with the group, which he calls the Wild Ones. He gives each member of the group a high five, an although Kelsey, Tiffany an Léon are hesitant to accept him and what he's done, they eventually do gives James high fives. Kelsey apologizes for using sarcasm despite knowing Léon would struggle to understand her; Tiffany tells Drew that he's not that dumb; and Robinson apologizes for beating Tiffany up. James runs out, planning to apologize to Amy for what he did. Amy is reading a book on the couch when James knocks at the door...of the balcony. Amy is annoyed to find him there and says the move is chilchéd, but James asks Amy to hear him out. He gets down on his knees, brings out a dozen roses and begs for forgiveness. Amy takes the roses but refuses to forgive him and enters her home again. A dejected James climb down the built-in ladder leading to the balcony and sadly kisses his hand and blows it up to Amy, who has returned to her book, before turning and walking away. Character Appearances *James Kendrick *Amy Jordan *Robinson Maxwell *Drew Simpleton *Tiffany West *Léon Favreau *Kelsey Joubert *Chloe Trivia *One main cast member, Craig Holmes, did not appear in this episode. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes